


Double Drabble: Sean Knows

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Viggo Doesn't; Sean Knows [2]
Category: LOTRPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-21
Updated: 2003-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sean's POV of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/189966">Viggo Doesn't</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Sean Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Sean's POV of [Viggo Doesn't](http://archiveofourown.org/works/189966).

When Sean first felt Viggo's bruising grip on his body, he wondered what'd gone wrong. Everything seemed so perfect before: the nightly dinners; the drunken stories than had made them laugh, then fuck; the way Viggo's eyes lit up for Sean. None of that translated into Viggo on top of him, biting him _hard_. Making it *hurt*.

Viggo had tried to explain it. Tried to rationalize it. Fuck that shit. Even when Viggo wanted him to turn the tables didn't work. It was too unnatural, too confining, too much uncomfortable and undesired power.

Sean knows that it hurts Viggo somewhere inside him not to have physical pain and dominance as a part of their relationship. Sean knows from the way Viggo looks up at him, full of lack and desire, the way he curves his wrists above his head in invitation. Sean knows that Viggo wants more from him that he can give. It's almost comforting that Viggo doesn't demand them. That he's left all of it behind.

But it can't stop the looks and the times Viggo almost forgets. Sean knows that Viggo's making the sacrifice, or trying to, and it's almost alright.

Or that's what he tells himself.  
   
 


End file.
